For Want of a Tie
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: Rose thought she was going solo. The Doctor had other plans.


**Disclaimer:** We don't own it.  
**Prompt(s):** Ten/Rose and ties  
**Thanks to:** Ladychi for the the betawork  
**Author's Notes:** Our very first jointly written fic! For Rynne, who was promised a co-authored fic for bidding done during the Support Stacie Author Auction.

* * *

Shoving aside the dozen brown pinstriped suits hanging above her, Rose bit her lip, tossing a quick glance over her shoulder, checking the doorway again. Still empty. Where was the blue striped tie that he'd worn yesterday? Crawling further into the closet, she squinted into the darkness, hand brushing against something soft and silky and-- aha!

Clutching her prize to her chest, she quickly backed out of the closet, climbing to her feet only to come face-to-face with the Doctor. He was leaning against the bedroom door, hands shoved deep in his pockets, mildly amused look on his face.

"Why, Rose Tyler... what're you doing in my closet?"

Swallowing around a suddenly dry throat, she clenched her fingers, wishing her hands were behind her back so that she could hide the fact that she was holding one of his dirty--well, not so much dirty as worn once and still smelling of him--ties, she licked her lips, stalling for time because the excuse she'd prepared earlier wasn't in her head anymore. At least, not anywhere she could find it.

Frowning down at the blue strip of silk, she chuckled nervously. "I found this book in the library? It has ways to make, um..." she frowned harder, forcing herself to think, feeling panic building in her. "Like these... origami-type things?"

He blinked at her, bemused.

"With ties." Urging him to buy her excuse at face value, she shrugged, biting her lip, worrying it with her teeth, trying to keep herself from spilling the truth and dying of complete embarrassment.

He watched her for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on his face, then pushed away from the door. "Oh," he said casually, moving the few steps to the nightstand by the bed. Idly pushing a small credit chip back and forth across the wood surface, he tossed her a glance. "Thought maybe you just wanted something easily accessible for me to tie you up with." Smiling slightly, he shrugged, eyes wide and innocent. "My mistake."

"You--" she shifted, frowning quizzically, "what?" His words didn't seem to want to register with her brain and she had to think really hard about what he'd just said. Think hard about what she i_thought_/i he'd just said, because he certainly hadn't said he--

"Want to tie you up?" he asked offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders. Turning more fully toward her, bright eyes wide, he watched her with a sort of detached curiosity. "Yes. I'd like that very much." Tossing a look at her hands, tightly fisted around the tie, he sucked in a thoughtful breath. "More than that actually. You see there's this image I've had in my mind for, oh, a few months now. Came up with it when I had big ears and a leather jacket."

Rose blinked at him, grip loosening around the tie, letting it slip through her fingers and slide to the floor in a silky puddle between her feet. The Doctor couldn't be... well, but he was. And, how-- "What?"

"Come on, Rose, you're cleverer than that," he told her with a frown, head tilting to the side, disappointment pursing his lips. "I'm saying that I want you. Tied to my bed-- naked preferably, hair wild on my pillows. Don't use them much," he said absently, tossing a quick glance over his shoulder. "Don't use the bed much either. Or didn't, rather. Since meeting you though, I've used it much more than usual. And not just in my imagination."

Shaking her head sharply, wondering if her hearing were failing her, she eyed him, then the bed. Imagined him lying in it, in his big, empty bed, alone. Naked. A groan rose up in her throat and she saw his head jerk up, eyes darting to her lips. Had he wanked in here? Was it possible that the Doctor, an alien, no, Time Lord, with no apparent sexuality--despite his assurances that he'd danced--had touched himself, I_got off_/I in here? To thoughts of her?

"Wanking." He bent over to pick the tie up from off the ground. Running it lightly over one hand, letting the silky material slide between his fingers, he lifted his eyes to hers. "In case you were wondering."

"Yeah..." She licked her lips. "That is... no." She shook her head. "No, I was wondering." A warm flush spread across her face, down her neck and further, ending with a sharp twinge between her legs.

"No, you i_were_/i wondering?" he asked, moving closer, dark eyes steady on her.

Rose took a step backward, suddenly feeling very much like prey. Mind still reeling from everything he'd implied and everything he'd said, she completely forgot about the fact that she was still halfway in the closet and ended up nearly tripping backwards over a pair of his trainers.

Reaching out to steady her, the Doctor slid his hand smoothly down her arm, intertwining their fingers. "Careful," he breathed. "Rule number seven-thousand, eight-hundred and five: no tripping in my closet. Or any closet for that matter." Slipping smoothly into the confined space with her, he used his body to effectively block her only means of escape.

Not that she wanted to escape. Because she didn't. Right? No, she didn't think she did. It was just... he wasn't acting like himself and she wasn't entirely sure if he was having her on or not. Pulling her leg. Cracking a joke at her expense.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she ended up breathing him in. Marmalade and tea and... i_Doctor_/i. She closed her eyes feeling trapped. With nowhere to go, all she could do was breathe him in more. Feel his taut body pressed to hers. Feel his--

Her eyes flew open, widening at the unmistakable feel of something hard pressing into her stomach.

"Now," he said, smiling at her, that gorgeous smile that never failed to make her stomach drop and her knees feel weak. "Where was I?" He glanced at the ceiling, pretending to think before snapping his fingers and dropping his eyes to hers. "Right. Wanking." His smile grew into a grin, and she knew it was partially at her expense. "And ties."

Fighting an annoyed groan at her stupid excuse, she attempted to fold her arms over her chest and stare back at him, but he was still holding her hand. So, she just went with the stare.

Lifting their hands so they were at chest height, he flipped hers over, palm facing up. Producing the blue strip of cloth that'd been her downfall, he dropped it over her arm.

"Ever learn how to knot a tie correctly, Rose?" He darted his gaze to hers and then focused back on his task. Letting go of her hand, he went to work, loosely, but securely, making a slipknot around her wrist, tickling the skin there, making her shiver. "There's so much more that goes into it than 'over and under and around the tree,'" he sing-songed, chuckling to himself.

Blinking at him, she watched as he finished with the knot, feeling strangely excited by what he was doing, what he was saying. When he released her arm, she twisted her wrist around, making sure the material wasn't too tight.

"That okay?" he asked, eyes once again steady on her.

"Yeah." She raised her gaze to his, knees going a bit weak, stomach doing a couple of flip-flops from the intensity in his brown eyes. It was all fun and games, right? Just that? "But-- I mean, you don't really mean for us to..."

At her words, his brows dipped down, the smile tugging at his lips replaced by a frown. "I did, yeah." His gaze dropped from her face to her hand and back again. "Thought you did too. But, you don't. Apparently. And that's fine. That's-- fine." Taking her hand in his, he started to undo the tie, tugging at one end to make it release.

She quickly settled her hand over his, daring to hope, to believe that he really wanted her. "I didn't think you-- I mean, yeah, I w-- I want to. If you do." Her lips curved up, anticipation running through her, a sudden eagerness pulsing in her blood.

It only took a second for his grin to catch up to hers, and then another to surpass it. Tugging on her hand now instead of the tie, he led her out of the closet and across the room to his bed. "I do, Rose. Told you I've been wanting to do this for months. Seems I was a bit more... barbaric in my other body, the things I wanted to do to you. But in this body I want i_control_/i."

Her gaze slipped past him to the bed. The Doctor's bed. A place she'd often imagined being but never thought she'd get a chance to be in. And she wanted so badly to be there with him, on top, underneath, she didn't much care. Never really thought about being tied up on it, but the thought was quickly becoming very vivid in her mind. Becoming a new fantasy.

She'd come here for his tie, to smell while touching herself, to use to touch herself with, and now she was about to live out part of her fantasy, and one she hadn't known she had. About to be tied to his bed and-- her eyes snapped to his. "This is about sex, right? Not some weird alien thing. Right?"

He came to a halt by the bed, and before she'd even finished her question, he'd yanked her toward him, plastering her body against his. His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders, making her shiver, solemnity pouring off of him as he shook his head. "Not sex, Rose, no." He tightened his hands on her shoulders briefly before dropping them to her arse with a snicker. "Bloody fantastic sex!"

Spinning her suddenly, until her back was to the bed, he pushed gently, forcing her to fall backward onto the soft mattress. He leant over her immediately, lips hovering over hers, but not quite touching them. She darted her mouth to his, trying to kiss him, but he jerked away quickly before she could. Dropping to the bed, she sighed and scooted back, watching him, wishing he'd do more than just watch her. This was his idea, wasn't it? So, why wasn't he doing anything? she wondered in frustration.

His hands slipped into his pockets as he motioned her further back with his head. "Up you go."

Tie dragging over the duvet with her as she scooted to the middle of the bed, she tried to calm her stomach. This was all too surreal. Was this how Time Lords went about having sex? Matter of fact and... no, it was just too weird. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the other side of the bed and stood up. Almost immediately, she felt the bed sink under her and his fingers tug on her shirt.

Dropping back down, lying on her back, she stared up at the Doctor, hovering over her upside down. "Doctor, are you sure you... this is, well, it's weird is all. Isn't it?"

"It's not weird," he told her, helping her move higher up the bed until she was resting comfortably against the pillows. "How is it weird? It's-- well, sex is weird, isn't it?" He cocked his head to the side, considering. "By its very nature, sex is a bit odd. All that sweating and panting and grunting and effort for just a few minutes of pleasure." Grabbing the end of the tie, he pulled on it, raising her arm until it was over her head, then slipped the material around a bar in the headboard and quickly tied it to her other wrist. "Although," he mused, "Time Lords hadn't procreated through sex in centuries, so, it was all about pleasure for us."

Lying beneath him, listening to him talk about sex as if it were the weather, she closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. This could end badly. Really badly. They could end up awkward around one another, unsure of what to say or how to act; their relationship would change forever.

She really didn't want that.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," she muttered, wishing, almost immediately, that she could take the words back, because, even if it were a mistake, she still wanted him. Always had. Always would.

His eyes dropped to hers and he sat back on his heels. "I think we should."

"But you--"

His fingers covered her mouth, brows rising to quiet her. He moved quickly, straddling her waist, and she remembered that he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed. Aside from the prominent bulge still pressing against his trousers, his eyes were sliding over her body as if she were a buffet laid out for him to nibble on. "I," he told her, leaning down to peer at her blouse closely, "am not human. Did you expect flowers and chocolates?"

Lip curling up, she shook her head. "No. Don't want that from you. But--"

Grinning, he fisted his hands in her blouse and yanked, tearing it open, sending buttons flying every which way, looking proud of himself for having figured it out.

"Oi, I-- well, no, actually I didn't like that blouse much." Sending him a smirk, she shifted beneath him. "Tear away." Pulling on her wrists, she noted that he'd tied her quite securely, but with enough give that she wasn't uncomfortable. She just couldn't really do anything. Couldn't reach out and-- "That why you tied me up, so I couldn't stop you from ripping my clothes to shreds?" she asked, eyeing him. "Not that I mind. 'Cause I don't. It's very... hot."

He grinned widely. "Is it?" Bending over with a flourish, he grabbed her sleeve, tearing it up to the shoulder. "Hot?"

Nodding, heated gaze sliding over him, she squirmed beneath his body, wanting him to put his hands to good use on her.

Holding her up, he pulled the strips out from under her and tossed the dead bits to the floor. Eyes dropping to her jeans, he frowned, slipping a finger under the waistband and tugging on it lightly. "I'm afraid that's the extent of my manly clothes-tearing. Sorry to disappoint."

Scoffing, she stared at him, certain now that he was more alien than she'd ever thought. But then fear flared up in her; what if all her mum's talk of tentacles and green alien slime was right? No. She tamped down on the baseless fear. This was the Doctor, and she trusted him. Surely, if there were anything to worry about, he'd have warned her.

Shoving any and all thoughts of her mum out of her head, she jerked, startled when she felt his hands at her waist. Naked waist. Bared to him but for her bra, which was now drawing his attention.

Fingers slipping up and down her sides, he leant down and examined her chest, then slid his tongue between her breasts. "So warm," he mumbled, mouth and nose buried in her cleavage. He stayed there for a few seconds, taking in deep, shuddering breaths, and she got the feeling he was breathing her in, inhaling her scent. Everything that was her.

Turning her to mush.

And then he was gone. Maybe his goal was to drive her mental with wanting.

She felt his fingers fumbling with the button and zip on her jeans and looked down to see his head bent to the task, fringe brushing her stomach, making her muscles jump as it tickled her. He grinned at her reaction, pressing a kiss to her belly before sliding down her body, pulling her jeans off slowly, making little noises of approval as he went.

At a hint of red knickers, he went still, making her squirm beneath the intensity of his gaze. His eyes lifted to hers, smile teasing at his lips. "As humans go, Rose, and many other species actually--sexuality isn't limited to just your little pocket of the universe--you are... well," he sat up and gestured to his trousers, then rubbed himself with a groan. "I'm like this all the time 'round you. Surprised you haven't noticed."

She shook her head, surprise flowing through her. She hadn't ever noticed, and now she felt like she'd missed out.

Pulling her trainers and socks off, he dropped them quickly to the floor, then tossed her jeans aside. "Saved-the-day hugs? I'm hard. Holding your hand? Hard again. Seeing your smile, that little tip of your tongue that curls around your teeth just so," he held his fingers together, scrunching his face up, "teasing me, taunting me, begging me to kiss you? I'm hard. It's a bit embarrassing really, to go around at 900 years old with a constant hard-on like I was 150."

Gasping as his nails scraped her skin, sending tingling bursts of sensation up her legs, joining the rest of the desire at her throbbing folds, she listened to him ramble on, melting just a little bit more with each word.

Then he was sliding back up her body, mouth, tongue, and teeth playing over her skin.

"'Course," he breathed against an ankle before kissing it lightly, "those are the times I come in here." Another kiss, this one to her knee. "Don't like to come too quickly though. Like to take my time." He paused, eyes focusing on her, tilting his head slightly in consideration. "Usually right about where you're lying right now." Dipping back down, he placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, then again, a little further up, this time with a flick of his tongue.

Heat shot through her at his words. He'd wanked where she was spread out beneath him. Turning her head to the side, she inhaled, but couldn't smell anything. There were no obvious signs. No stains or spots. Probably best that way. Muscles tightening in anticipation of his next kiss, his next touch, she tugged at her bindings, wishing she could touch him too. Wanting to reach down and tangle her fingers in his hair, push his head further up between her legs.

There was another press of his lips so close to where she wanted him; she couldn't help a groan of frustration.

Sniffing sharply, nose just barely brushing at her center, he moaned, "You smell so good, Rose." Lying between her legs, shoulders brushing her thighs, warm breath ghosting over her knickers, eyes on hers, he licked his lips. "So good I wanna eat you up." The low, sultry tone to his voice, a tone she'd never heard coming from him before, never I_thought_/I she'd hear from him, had her bucking up into him, but he held her down with a firm hand to her stomach.

"Ah-ah," he tsked, shifting closer, sliding his hand up her stomach, cool skin sending a shiver throughout her body. The simple fact that he was actually touching her so intimately was enough to drive her insane, but he still wasn't touching her where she wanted. "Patience."

"I'm all out of patience, Doctor. Please, just touch me."

"All in good time," he chastised, then went back to exploring, playing with her body. Fingers lightly brushing the underside of her breasts, he focused his attention directly in front of him, slipping his glasses free of his jacket, sliding them onto his face. He peered closely at her bra. "Should I remove this now, do you think?"

A low moan escaped her lips.

Things couldn't get much closer to her fantasies than they already were. Fantasies she'd wanked to on a nearly-nightly basis. Sometimes with articles of his clothing... like a tie, say. Fisting her fingers around the one currently tied around her wrists, she squirmed beneath him, bucking her hips up. "Yes," she hissed, then breathed out in a rush, "Take it off, use your mouth."

He chuckled lightly and ran a finger teasingly across the thin material of her knickers. "D'you want me to take it off with my mouth?" he asked thoughtfully, biting down lightly, teeth clicking together. "Or take it off, then use my mouth on your beautiful breasts?" He licked his lips. "Because they are beautiful, Rose. Just so round and fleshy, and firm, and perfect. I really would like to taste them."

Dropping in a boneless heap back onto the pillows, she nodded. "Yes." That was her answer to any and all of it, not caring anymore what he did, just wanting him to hurry it along.

Finger pressing tighter against her folds, he groaned and she felt the bed move, knew he'd bucked his hips into the mattress. At least she wasn't the only one needing. "You're so wet already," he moaned in delight.

She was. Embarrassingly so really. If she actually cared enough right now to be embarrassed about it, she might be blushing and trying to hide her face. But she wasn't. "Do something about it," she taunted, raising her hips, eyes fixed on him. Licking her lips, she continued to rock her hips up, noting his increasingly hungry gaze. "You got me here. All tied up and at your mercy." She pulled on the tie, lifting her hands the few inches they'd go, then dropped them back into a comfortable position above her head. "Gonna do something about that, or--"

"Oh, I plan to do a great many things to you, Rose Tyler." Leaning forward, he crawled up her body a few inches, glasses reflecting off the green glow seeping from the walls. He fiddled with the lace of her red bra, teasing a finger down into her cleavage, then bent down to lick between her breasts. Then suddenly his eyes were back on hers. "Question is, just what were you planning on doing with my tie?" he asked huskily, shoving her bra up over her breasts. They sprung free, and his eyes darted there, mouth opening, looking like a kid with a shiny new present he'd been waiting all year for. "Gorgeous." He grinned widely. "And bouncy!"

Snickering at his enthusiasm, she used her feet to shove herself higher up the bed, giving her arms a little more slack. Sliding a leg up, she pressed her foot against his cock. "Wanted to smell you while I wanked," she told him honestly, throwing caution to the wind. It wasn't like there could be any doubt as to her intent anymore. "Maybe use it to wank. Not sure exactly how... would've figured it out as I went. Never used one of your ties before, just worn your shirt." Biting her lower lip, she pressed harder against the bulge in his trousers.

He inhaled sharply and went still, eyes dark on hers, eagerly anticipatory. "And did you use your fingers while wearing my shirt?" he asked, voice low, head down, eyes watching her from under his brows.

She nodded. "Yeah. But, I want this now instead." She curled her toes around his cock.

His hips bucked into her foot and he grinned. Releasing her, he sat up and shoved his arm into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pair of scissors, huge and silver, gleaming in the light surrounding them. "Aha!" Snipping them together a few times with a disturbingly chipper smile, he bent to her breasts, sliding the metal under each shoulder strap of her bra. She drew back, gasping at the cold, foreign object touching her. Three quick snips later, and her bra fell to the bed beneath her.

Relaxing with a sigh, she stared at him. "Little warning next time?" He glanced up at her as he shoved the scissors back into his jacket pocket. "They're a bit big. And scary."

"They're useful," he retorted, dismissing her words with a perplexed look. Tossing his jacket to the floor, he quickly went to work on his tie, nimble fingers loosening the knot. Once undone, he lifted it over his head and set it down on the bed next to her, within easy reach. "May wanna use it later," he muttered, as he quickly stripped himself from the waist up.

The thought of the Doctor using his tie on her, maybe getting her off with it like she'd planned on doing to herself, or maybe rubbing the silky material across her nipples, had her patience wearing even thinner than it already was. She was so turned on at this point, so wet and ready for him that she didn't think she could last through any more foreplay. "Later," she pleaded, rubbing her foot against his still-clothed erection, creating a friction that she hoped was driving him closer to the edge as well. "Want i_you_/i now."

Fingers stilling on his button and zip, his hips bucked forward, pressing his cock harder into her foot. Rubbing it along her sole. She could feel it, twitching, growing bigger. Harder. His movements were quick and uncontrolled, head hanging down, fringe just covering his eyes, as his fingers clenched and un-clenched in his trousers. "And you'll have me. Every..." he grabbed her ankle with both hands, holding her leg still when she tried to rub harder. "Every single inch that I can slide into you." Holding himself still as well, he watched her darkly, hungrily. "Every bit of me you can take."

Drawing her foot away from him, he set it gently on the bed, then placed his cool hands on both of her thighs and gently pushed outward, spreading them wider, opening her up for him. Cool air hit her hot, moist flesh, sending a shiver down her spine.

Moaning, intimate muscles clenching around emptiness, she rocked her hips upward. "I need you," she whimpered. "Stop teasing."

Whether his sudden silence was from concentration or an inability to talk, she didn't know, but he kept his lips pursed as he leaned down, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers.

Anticipation surged in her and she raised her hips again, helping him slide the thin material down her waist. She thought he'd been focused when removing her jeans, but that was nothing. Not compared to this. Not compared to the way his gaze traveled down her legs, slowly, seductively, tracing each curve, detailing every contour.

Leaning down, he placed a wet kiss to her knee, then her thigh, then higher up, just beside where she wanted him to touch her. "Fantastic," he whispered, not hesitating as he bent over and spread her wide, pressing a kiss over her wet flesh. Her hips shot up off the bed, a whimper escaping her lips as his tongue slid inside her.

He moaned.

Him! As if i_he_/i were the one feeling the pleasure he was causing in her. As if i_his_/i insides were flipping and tumbling and fluttering with each new touch, taste, and caress of his limber tongue.

Hot breath gusting over her intimate flesh, he slid his tongue deeper into her, nails digging into her thighs. Then, releasing her suddenly, he dove lower, wrapping his arms around her thighs, burying his mouth in her folds. "Oh, this is definitely fantastic," she heard him mumble, felt him say against her flesh. "Brilliant even."

Clenching around his tongue, she had to agree. It was beyond brilliant. "More. More. More," she gasped, breathless, hips surging against him in rhythm with her chant. And then his tongue flicked her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her.

The bed dipped down again.

Tucking her head to her chest, she saw him there, watching her, watching-- oh, god. A finger slid inside her and she closed her eyes as he firmly rubbed her clit from below, then slipped inside her and stroked.

Another finger joined the first. Then a third, stretching her a bit, but not painfully so. It'd been a while since Mickey, but she owned a vibrator and though she was afraid to turn it on in the TARDIS, even in the comfort of her own bedroom, she still used it. Still imagined it was the Doctor's cock.

Thrusting lightly into her, palm up, he licked her, above his fingers, curling his tongue around her clit. "Good?" he breathed, eyes shining darkly in the light through his lenses. "I think it's good. It feels really--" she cried out as his fingers thrust harder, thumb playing in circles over her clit. His hips bucked into the bed again, eyes closing as his lips formed another moan. "Good."

Watching him closely, she clamped down around his fingers, arching her spine. "Harder."

Excited smile slipping up his lips, he did as she said, thrusting harder into her folds, and the way she was angled, he hit a pleasure zone, making her lose control and buck wildly against him.

And again, the bed lowered beneath him, just as she'd anticipated.

"Doctor," she gasped, lowering to the bed a bit, but still rocking into his hand. "Don't want your tie, or your tongue, or your fingers-- oh, god, it feels good though. Want your cock. Please." Lowering her eyes to his, she moaned, "Fuck me."

Licking his lips, he sat up between her legs, pulling his fingers from her and sliding them straight between his lips, sucking on them, drawing them in deeper. Eyes closing, he slipped them free, then sucked each finger individually like her juices were the last remnants of a tasty meal.

It was all she could do to keep her eyes on him, not squeeze them tight like she wanted to do. She wanted to see him though.

His eyes were mere slits. "You taste very human." He sat up, rubbing a hand over his cock, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. "I want nothing more than to fuck you, Rose. But, I don't think I'll last long enough this time. Not human, remember?"

Frowning, unsure what he meant by that, she shifted restlessly, wantonly, trying to make him lose control, trying to make him crawl up her body and slide into her. "Has it got extra-sensitive tentacles or something?" she joked, though, judging by the lack of amusement on his face, she began to wonder if maybe it did. And suddenly she wasn't feeling quite so teasing anymore. Staring down her body at him, she worried at her bottom lip. "Is there something I should know?" Dropping her gaze to his hand, which was undoing his button and zip, she drew in a sharp breath, feeling a little fear and nervousness building up in her again. "Will it hurt?"

"No," he assured her immediately. "Nothing like that." Spreading his trousers and shoving them over his hips, he scooted to the edge of the bed. Standing, he untied his shoes, removed his socks, trainers and trousers, and then stood there in nothing but his pants.

So far, he looked human. No... tentacles or bumps or ridges anywhere. No spikes. But then again, she'd known that from Christmas.

Shifting again, slightly less nervous, but still a bit worried, she shrugged and said honestly, "I don't care. It's you and that's all that matters."

A tender smile slid up his lips as he lifted his eyes to her. "Same as a human's," he told her, quickly shoving his pants off and crawling back between her legs. Kneeling there, cock in hand, he stroked himself a few times, watching her face. "See? Nothing scary."

Lips twitching, she nodded and eyed his cock greedily. He was right, it was just like a human's. "Then why can't you--"

He waved her question away. "That's for later." Stroking himself once more, he slid his fingers back into her folds, thrusting gently, firmly, then harder, faster. Until she was bucking into his touch once again.

Pleasure went through her like a rocket, hot and fast, forcing little whimpering sounds from her throat, forcing her eyes to squeeze tight. "Please," she begged, wanting his cock inside her more than ever, wanting his body over hers, and his mouth moving on hers. Wanting i_him_/i. "Want you, Doctor--"

"Later," he promised, working his cock with his fist, while simultaneously working his fingers in her folds. Giving both equal attention. Stroke up, thrust in, stroke down, pull out. It was a nearly perfect rhythm.

Dropping back onto the pillow, she groaned. Leave it to the Doctor to multi-task during sex.

The wet sound of his fingers moving in her and their heavy breathing were the only sounds she could hear for a minute. Muscles clenching, she imagined he was fucking her, just like she wanted. Needed. God, she'd waited so long for this, dreamt of this day since he'd been the stoic, cranky alien she'd first taken off for other planets with. First fallen for.

She'd been imagining what it'd be like to have him touching her like this for forever. Imagined what it'd be like to touch him...

Yanking on the tie wrapped around her wrists, she moaned in frustration. "Doctor," she gasped, voice coming out barely above a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Wanna touch you." She tugged on her bindings for emphasis, heavy-lidded gaze on him, willing him to untie her.

Then she could wrap her hand around his cock and guide him to where she wanted him most.

"Sorry." He shook his head, tongue pressing against the back of his teeth. "Not this time." He grinned at her, brown fringe brushing against his forehead as he leant closer, thrusting his fingers faster. "You first, Rose." Thumb playing over her clit with each outward stroke, he released his cock for her thigh, digging his fingers in, keeping her anchored to the bed. "Lose control for me."

His words, the sultry tone to his voice, the way he was touching her just there and-- i_there_/i... squeezing her eyes shut, Rose let go, let herself spiral down the path quickly, let herself lose control. Just like he wanted. The Doctor was there, between her legs, touching her... his fingers doing things to her body and her insides, doing... sinful things. Lovely things.

It was too much.

Grasping the bar his tie was wrapped around, she used it to gain some leverage. Pushing against it, pressing her body closer to his, feeling his fingers slide deeper into her folds, she listened to his little grunts of approval, his moans and gasps, falling from his lips almost as strongly and with as much feeling as her. She pushed down more, wanting, needing more contact with him. Wanting to touch more of his body.

And if he wouldn't release her, she'd find a way to get a bit of control herself.

The bed shifted between her legs and she forced her eyes open, flickered her gaze down her sweat-dampened body.

He was no longer sitting, but lying between her legs, warm breath ghosting across her center, tickling her sensitive flesh. "Next time..." He licked his lips, gaze darting to hers and then back to where his fingers were still stroking inside of her. "Next time you can have control. Think I might be able to last then. Might like that too. Being tied to the bed at your mercy." He grinned, before darting his tongue out, flicking at her clit.

Once.

Twice.

Her body rose up off the bed, fingers tightening around the smooth wood of the headboard, at the same time, feeling him dipping the bed down between her legs.

Tongue flicking out again for a third time, he groaned and she felt it vibrate through her.

Pulling, yanking on the ties that confined her, she twisted her body on the bed. Trying at once to get closer to him and farther away. The teasing was driving her mental. The taunting sending her over the edge.

She didn't think she could take much more.

Bracing her feet on the mattress, she bucked up, arching her hips off the bed, aiming for his mouth. But he pressed her back down again and she groaned in frustration. "Please, Doctor," she begged, not caring that she was pleading with him. "I can't--"

As if he'd been waiting for her pleas, he buried his mouth between her legs, lips, teeth, and tongue going to work on her clit. His fingers thrust deeper inside her, faster and harder with each pass. His movements were desperate, hungry, touching and sliding against every bit of her he could reach. Like he was fucking her with his cock, not his fingers and mouth.

The brush of his glasses and the tightening of his fingers on her thighs sent shivers down her spine, making her throb harder. Her intimate muscles tightened, clenching down on him. She was close-- oh. Close. Straining into his fingers, clenching tighter, she arched her back, stretching, reaching, needing...

"Beautiful Rose," he groaned into her, tongue lapping at her juices, bed sinking down again. His words, and the feel of his teeth scraping along her clit, sent her over the edge and she rose up higher, arching more, back bending under the stress and final release.

Muscles clenching hard around him, she cried out his name, nails scrabbling for purchase on the headboard.

Her body stayed taut above the bed, feet and shoulders bracing her, the only contact between her and the duvet as pleasure washed through her, making her hips buck wildly. After a few seconds, her muscles began to relax and she let herself drop back down to the bed, muscles still clenching uncontrollably. Gasping for breath, feeling little tingling tremors pulse through her, she settled on the damp sheets, pleasure still swimming lazily in her. Hair falling over her eyes, obscuring her vision, she panted, blowing the strands out of her face.

The bed dipped down once more, pressing low beneath the Doctor's body, and she heard a long, low groan from him.

A moment later, it sprang back up as he rose over her, body settling comfortably on hers, arms braced on either side of her head. He kissed her slowly, sensuously, his chest pushing against hers with every quickly taken breath. He was panting nearly as heavily as she was and when he pulled back, she saw the brown of his irises taking over again through the lenses of his glasses.

She pulled impatiently on her hands. "Untie me?" Her fingers fisted over the material, desperately reaching for him, wanting to touch him so badly.

"Right," he muttered, reaching up with a lazy hand and pulling the tie free. "Sorry." Taking one of her wrists in his hands, he ran his finger over a red mark encircling the flesh, then lifted it to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to it. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she panted, still finding words difficult. Hell, catching her breath was still hard. "My own fault. I wanted to touch you, is all." Freeing her hand from his, she threaded them through his hair, delighting in the feel of the soft strands slipping between her fingers. Even better than the silk of the tie. "Don't think I like being tied up much." Running one hand down his back to his arse, she grinned at him and squeezed. "I like to touch."

Her other hand lowered to his cheek and her finger rubbed his bottom lip as she bit her own.

He nipped at her fingertip, sliding it into his mouth, curling his tongue around it. "Touching is good. I quite like it too." Heaving a sigh, he lifted himself up and dropped to the bed beside her, staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling onto her side, she darted a glance down at his cock, surprised to see it resting soft on his thigh. "Doctor," she began, reaching out to touch his chest, playing with the light smattering of hair there. "You aren't-- I mean, you didn't come. Did you?"

Mimicking her position, he pressed his lips to hers, sharp breath leaving his mouth and entering hers. "I did." He took her left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. "Our pleasure is linked. It's..." he tossed her a wink, "that alien part of me."

Frowning, she settled a finger on his forehead. "So, what, you mean you come when I do? Like a... a mind fuck?" She chuckled, screwing her face up in bewilderment. Talking alien sex was a bit strange

"Certainly not," he snorted, sounding so superior she wanted to smack him. But she let him tug on her arm and pull her closer to him instead. "Although, we can do that as well if you'd like."

Resting her chin on his chest, she eyed him, wondering if she wanted that from him or not. She knew he could get into people's heads... knew the TARDIS was in hers, translating alien languages. But did she want the Doctor there during sex?

Might be fun.

Sighing contentedly, she snuggled up closer to his side. "So, what gives? What made you suddenly decide to..." she gestured to the two of them, naked and spent on his bed.

Adjusting his glasses, he gave her an arch look. "Got tired of you dirtying all my clothes when there's a perfectly good body right here for you to use."

She gasped. "You knew? All this time?" Thinking about it now though, she wasn't really that surprised. He was an alien with extra senses--he bragged about them enough--and more than likely he'd smelt her every time she'd wanked. Not to mention smelling her on his clothes after, though she'd washed every single one she'd borrowed before returning them.

Nodding, he tossed her a look that told her just how sneaky she hadn't been.

Mortification bubbled in her for a few seconds, but she let it slip away. What was the point really, after what they'd just done? "Well, in that case," she told him, straddling his thighs and reaching down to grab his cock with both hands, stroking him. "Think I'll use it quite often if you don't mind."

Sitting up, he flattened his hand to her back, pressing her to him, mouth hovering under hers. "Be upset if you didn't." Instead of kissing her, he slid his lips to her ear. "And I happen to have a I_very_/I fast recovery period."

Feeling his cock twitch in her hands, she gasped and pulled back with a grin. "Even better."


End file.
